Maldita Aposta
by mochiyeol
Summary: Perder aposta com os amigos é a coisa mais comum do mundo. O problema é quando eles lhe dão a pior penalidade possível : beijar o menino que você mais detesta na escola, e para piorar a situação você percebe que, na verdade, isso poderia não ser tão ruim assim. Mensão : SeKai e XiuHan


Olhava ao redor do grande ginásio e via várias pessoas sorrindo e também chorando, o que era normal pois hoje era o último dia de aula e, também, a entrega dos diplomas. Finalmente, o nosso sofrido terceiro ano havia acabado, muitos felizes pelo término, mas também tristes, já que a maioria acabaria se distanciando dos amigos que fizeram ali. Eram poucos os que conseguiriam manter a amizade firme, após entrar na faculdade, afinal, era lá que começaria o verdadeiro inferno.

Eu estava com alguns amigos da sala. Todos conversavam e relembrávamos de momentos engraçados que passamos nesses longos anos. Até aí, estava tudo muito bem, tudo muito ótimo. Porém, foi só aquela figura injustamente alta das pernas tronchas aparecer no meu campo de visão que uma careta se fez presente em meu rosto. Logo, senti alguns tapinhas nas minhas costas, nem precisava me virar para saber de quem se tratava. Maldito.

— Olha só quem está ali, Baekhyun. — falou cantarolado, e eu tive vontade de esfolá-lo. — Espero que não tenha se esquecido da aposta. — Jongdae disse, com aquele ar brincalhão, repuxando um sorriso de lado e eu só queria dar na cara dele, mas apenas revirei os olhos.

— Pois é, Baek, aposta é aposta, se der com o pé para trás já sabe. — O filho da mãe do Sehun falou, colocando os braços ao redor dos meus ombros. — Quem mandou duvidar de Oh Sehun?

— Vocês são dois ridículos. — Me soltei dos braços do Sehun e me virei de frente para os dois, que me olhavam segurando o riso. Eu ainda vou ser preso por assassinato. — Não precisam ficar me lembrando, eu já sei, ok? Sério, tendo vocês como amigos, eu realmente não preciso de inimigos. — Bufei, me virando de novo para observar aquele projeto de girafa, junto dos seus amiguinhos do clube de vôlei.

Indignado, semicerrei os olhos e estalei a língua, sentindo o meu piercing bater no céu da boca, e só de pensar no quanto eu lutei para poder colocá-lo, já me cansava. Após minha mãezinha perceber que eu não desistiria de colocar, ela disse que só deixaria se eu passasse direto em todas as matérias nessas últimas provas. E eu? Pois é, estudei feito um condenado, até deixei de jogar o meu amado LOL para me dedicar a aquela matéria do capeta, vulgo física. Mas, no fim, valeu a pena. Aposto que deve ser excitante beijar alguém com piercing, ainda não tive a oportunidade. Bem, isso até agora, né? O que me fez soltar um suspiro de derrota. Por que diabos eu fui apostar isso com esses seres que se dizem meus amigos? Mas eu, realmente, não esperava que o Sehun fosse conseguir, aposto que já estava tudo armado para me fazer perder, bando de amigos da onça.

Flashback

4 meses atrás

— Então, você finalmente admite que está afim do Jongin, Sehun? – falei animado, não era nenhuma surpresa, afinal, todos sabíamos que ele tinha um precipício pelo moreno sedução já fazia quase dois anos, mas ele sempre negava.

— Ele, finalmente, admitiu! – O Jongdae falou alto, fazendo com que o Sehun praticamente se jogasse em cima da mesa do refeitório para dar na cabeça dele, por falar tão alto. Eu e os outros apenas ríamos.

Estavam comigo o Xiumin, ao meu lado esquerdo, com seu namorado e nosso amigo, Luhan, o Jongdae ao meu lado direito, a Seulgi na minha frente, com o Sehun ao seu lado. A nossa mesa sempre era uma das mais barulhentas e animadas e, daqui a alguns meses, isso iria acabar, o que me deixava bem triste.

— Todos esses anos não teriam sido desperdiçados, se você não tivesse negado isso por tanto tempo, vocês poderiam até estar namorando! — Xiumin falou indignado, gesticulando com as mãos e arrancando mais risada de nós e um Sehun sem jeito.

— Namorando? Esse aí nunca teve coragem nem de chegar perto do menino, quem dirá pedir ele em namoro! — disse com as mãos na barriga de tanto rir — Só um milagre mesmo.

— Só um milagre nada, se eu quiser consigo chamar ele para sair e ainda namorar com ele, antes do final desse ano. — O cara de porta disse convicto, com direito a braços cruzados e nariz empinado, mas é cada uma.

— Duvido! — disse alto, ainda me recuperando da crise de riso. Ele nunca teve a cara de pau nem de conversar direito com o menino, toda vez fugia.

— Olha só, Sehun! Ele está duvidando da sua capacidade. — O Jongdae não deixa passar uma. — Vai deixar é? — Após dizer, ouvi um coro dos meus amigos repetindo a mesma coisa, são umas pestes mesmo.

— Então, vamos fazer uma aposta, Baekhyun. — Sehun disse, apoiando os braços na mesa, com um sorriso divertido no rosto, aí tem coisa.

— Estou ouvindo. — disse, o incentivando a continuar. Eu nunca perdi uma aposta, quando sei que estou certo, o resultado nunca é diferente, e não vai ser dessa vez que vai ser. Todos ouviam atentamente ao que ele iria dizer.

— Se, até o final desse ano, eu conseguir chamar o Jongin para sair e ainda namorar com ele...— Deu aquela pausa dramática completamente desnecessária.

— Fala logo, homem! — Todos disseram uníssono.

— Você terá que ficar com o Chanyeol, no último dia de aula de vocês, depois que entregarem os diplomas.

Oi?

É O QUE?

Todos olharam para ele incrédulos, mas depois começaram a rir, mais uma vez. Todo mundo sabia das minhas desavenças com a estrela do time de vôlei, sempre que podíamos, estávamos trocando farpas pelo colégio.

— Boa, Sehun! Já estava na hora desses dois se pegarem de uma vez, aposto que eles são afim um do outro, mas ficam nessa briguinha infantil. — Não me surpreendi ao ouvir o Jongdae falar, ele insistia que nós tínhamos um tesão acumulado, eu acho que ele é doido.

— Concordo com o Chen. — Seulgi se pronunciou. — Eu achava que um dia esses dois finalmente iriam acabar com essa briguinha e se beijariam, logo. — E, mais uma vez, todos caíram aos risos e concordaram.

Me engasguei com a própria saliva, como assim? De onde esse povo tira essas ideias loucas?

— Gente, vocês estão ficando loucos. — disse, olhando para cada um com uma careta no rosto — Por que diabos eu iria querer pegar o cara que eu vivo em pé de guerra?

— Pergunte isso ao Chanyeol, pois eu sinto que ele quer, só a maneira que olha para as suas coxas na aula de educação física, já diz muita coisa... — O Luhan disse, com um sorriso pervertido. Bom, não vamos mentir, eu já senti essas olhadas dele para cima das minhas preciosidades, ninguém resiste à elas.

— Mas isso não quer dizer que ele quer me agarrar e me beijar! — falei alto, mas logo coloquei as mãos na boca, senti olhares das mesas vizinhas, merda! — Parem de ver coisa aonde não tem.

— Bom, se ele quer te pegar, ou não, isso saberemos quando você for ficar com ele. — Ouvi o cara de porta dizer e não acreditei, ele realmente acha que eu vou perder a aposta?

— Isso, se você conseguir ficar com o Jongin meu amigo, o que eu tenho certeza que não vai acontecer. — falei convencido, essa aposta já está ganha — E o que você vai fazer, quando perder?

— Aí, você decide, mas nem se dê ao trabalho de pensar, já que eu vou vencer. — Ele já está me dando nos nervos, pois eu vou escolher algo bem vergonhoso para ele fazer no primeiro dia de aula dele, próximo ano, já que ele era um ano mais novo.

— Pode ter certeza que vou pensar em algo. — disse, convicto.

— Ui, vamos começar as apostas! — Jongdae disse, rindo e falando alto, batendo palmas — Eu aposto no Sehun, confio no taco dele e finalmente vamos ver o Baekhyun trocar saliva com o grandão lá.

Ele está de palhaçada com a minha cara? Eu não mereço. E, no fim, todos apostaram que o Sehun conseguiria conquistar o moreno, apenas para ver eu me agarrar com aquele poste com orelhas, bando de amigos da onça. Quando o Sehun perder, vou fazer todos passarem vergonha na frente da escola. Eu nem me abalei, essa aposta já está ganha, meus amigos.

E, foi assim, que eu acabei nessa infortuna situação. Aquele filha da senhora minha tia do Sehun conseguiu chamar o moreno sedução para sair depois de uma semana. Eu só acreditei, quando vi os dois se beijando no parque, após as aulas. E há exatos um mês, eles começaram a namorar. Eu estou impressionado, como uma pessoa passa dois anos sem nem ter coragem de falar com a outra e, do nada, puft, a coragem surge do além e chama ela para sair? Isso tá muito estranho.

Mas não vai adiantar de muita coisa ficar remoendo isso, eu perdi a aposta e agora terei que dar uns pegas no grandão, lá. Ai, meu santinho. Como diabos eu vou fazer isso? Não irei chegar nele e soltar um " E aí, Chanyeol? Eu sei que a gente vive implicando um com o outro, desde que nos conhecemos, mas eu fiquei afim de te dar uns beijos no nosso último dia de aula, que tal?". Senhor me manda uma luz. Bom, pelo menos eu acredito que não vai ser um completo desastre, já que ele tinha fama de quem beija bem, e espero fielmente que isso seja verdade. Já vou ter que beijar o menino que eu menos gosto da escola toda e ainda ele beijar mal, ia ser o meu fim.

E não vou mentir, antes dele começar com implicância pra cima de minha pessoa, eu não negaria ficar com ele, até por que não há como negar que o infeliz é bonito, mas, quando abre a boca, todo o encanto se desfaz, pelo menos para mim. Pensando pelo lado bom, hoje vai ser o último dia que nos veremos, então eu não terei que encará-lo no outro dia. É só levar ele para algum lugar, dar alguma desculpa, tascar-lhe um beijo e pronto, missão cumprida. E eu já sei o local perfeito.

— E aí, Baek, já sabe como vai fazer? — Ouvi a voz da Seulgi, me trazendo de volta à realidade. Ela, junto com o Luhan, olhavam para mim sorridentes, em expectativa, por quê eles queriam tanto que nós ficássemos? Ai, Deus.

— Eu estava pensando nisso, agora. — Suspirei. — Acho que vou mandar uma mensagem para ele e pedir para nos encontrarmos na nossa antiga sala, já que todos estão aqui no ginásio ou lá fora. O problema é o que diabos eu vou dizer para ele.

— Ah, isso é fácil! — Lá vem o Jongdae — É só dizer a ele que, todos esses anos implicando, era apenas uma desculpa para esconder seus sentimentos, mas que não conseguiria terminar o ensino médio sem, ao menos, trocar uns beijinhos com ele, então tomou corage–

— Jongdae, cala a boca, cara.

Nem deixei que essa peste terminasse, só sai absurdo da boca desse menino, senhor. Todos riram e concordaram dizendo "é isso mesmo!", tenho paciência não, vou apenas ignorar.

— Bom, acho que na hora eu desenrolo alguma coisa, ou então simplesmente agarro ele, o beijo e vou embora. — falei, juntando toda a coragem que não tinha para pegar meu celular, no bolso de trás da calça, e procurar o nome dele no kakao para mandar a mensagem.

— Olha só como ele é ousado, nem vai bater um papo antes, conhecer ele melhor, já chega agarrando. Gostei, menino com atitude! – Sehun diz, dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.

Se eu continuar retrucando, vamos passar o dia aqui, vou logo mandar uma mensagem para o Chanyeol. E deixando claro que eu apenas mantive o contato dele salvo pois os professores tinham o sério problema de nos colocar nos mesmos grupos ou, até mesmo, como dupla para as apresentações, o que acarretava em numa implicância sem fim quando nos reuníamos e um competindo com o outro para ver quem apresentava melhor, mesmo estando no mesmo grupo. Ai, como sofri.

Desbloqueei o celular e abri no aplicativo do kakao, procurando o contato dele. Respirei fundo e cliquei no seu nome.

Eu : Ei, dumbo

vá para a nossa antiga sala, preciso falar com você.

Mandei e bloqueei o celular, novamente colocando-o de volta no bolso da calça. Olhei em sua direção, observando quando ele pegava o celular para verificar a mensagem que havia recebido. Foi engraçada a cara completamente confusa dele, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas não o culpo, se fosse eu, estaria da mesma forma. Vi que começou olhar por todo o ginásio, provavelmente me procurando, e quando me achou, olhou para mim como se perguntasse "é o que, cara?". E eu segurei o riso, acenei a cabeça positivamente, me virando para ir em direção à saída.

Nem me dei o trabalho de falar com nenhum daqueles amigos da onça, mas não poderia se dizer o mesmo deles, ao me verem indo começaram a gritar "manda ver, Baek", "faça com que ele nunca esqueça desse dia!". Abaixei a cabeça, morrendo de vergonha e apressando o passo para sair logo daquele lugar.

Enquanto fazia o percurso para chegar na minha ex sala, fui imaginando todos os cenários possíveis que poderiam acontecer: 1. Ele rir da minha cara, 2. Ele achar que estou ficando doido e ir embora ou 3. A criatura nem se quer aparecer. Ao chegar na sala, respirei fundo, abri a porta entrando e a deixando meio aberta, atrás de mim . Caminhei em direção à mesa do professor e, ao chegar nela. sentei em cima, ficando de frente para o fundo da sala.

Enquanto divagava em meus pensamentos, ouvi a porta sendo arrastada e já sabia quem era. É agora. Senhor me dê forças.

— E pensar que um dia você iria querer ficar a sós comigo, devo dizer que isso é, no mínimo, suspeito. — Ele disse, após entrar e fechar a porta.

— Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo isso por livre e espontânea vontade.

Ele caminhou pela sala em minha direção até ficarmos de frente um para o outro. E como eu estava sentado na mesa, acabei ficando da sua altura.

— Então, posso saber o motivo que te fez ficar a sós com a pessoa que você mais detesta? — disse, dando um pequeno sorriso, parecia se divertir com a situação.

Ele me olhava com um misto de curiosidade e divertimento. Argh. O que diabos eu irei falar? Acabei mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto pensava. Não me veio nenhuma desculpa, no mínimo, aceitável para esta situação. Quer saber? Que se foda. Vou dizer a verdade mesmo.

— Certo, eu ia inventar uma desculpa qualquer, mas não estou com paciência para isso, então vou dizer a verdade, mesmo. Agora, se você vai acreditar ou não, aí já é problema seu.

—Wow, agora eu fiquei realmente curioso. Pode ir falando. — ele riu e cruzou os braços.

— Eu perdi uma aposta com os meninos, quer dizer, com o filho da mãe do Sehun.

— Certo... E qual era a penalidade? Passar uma hora sozinho com o menino que você mais detesta na escola? — Dei uma risada soprada. Ai como eu queria que fosse só isso, como queria.

— Não, algo pior. — Ele olhou para mim com uma cara confusa.

— A penalidade era eu beijar o menino que eu mais detesto da escola.

Ele arregalou os olhos e passou uns bons segundos raciocinando. Bom, eu já teria dado as costas e ido embora, né. De repente, ele começa a rir, mas não é aquela risada de gente normal, não. Ele começa a se balançar todo e ri alto demais. Como esse menino é escandaloso, senhor. O que tinha de tão engraçado? Para mim, isso era, no mínimo, trágico.

— É sério isso, Baekhyun?

— Sim, eu estou falando sério. — disse, revirando os olhos.

— Ah, vamos! Para quê inventar uma desculpa tão fajuta? — Ok, agora quem não está entendendo nada, sou euzinho, aqui.

— Oi?

— Não precisa mentir, eu sei que você sempre quis provar dos meus lábios.

E o que eu fiz ao ouvir isso? O óbvio : ri. Mas ri com vontade, mesmo. O que esse menino tem na cabeça? Merda?

— Só nos seus sonhos!

— Ah Baek, só seja sincero. — Ele disse e se aproximou.

— Você se acha demais, dumbo.

— Me acho? Apenas falo a verdade.

Eu sabia que ficar nesse bate boca não iria levar à lugar algum. Fechei os olhos e suspirei, buscando forças do além. Quando os abri, novamente, pronto para dar um fim nessa discussão, fui surpreendido ao sentir sua respiração muito próxima do meu rosto, tipo, MUITO próxima.

Acabei levantado olhar e encontrando o dele. E ele olhava como quem esperava uma resposta, e o que eu poderia fazer? Estava ali justamente para aquilo, então que acabasse logo. Voltei a fechar os olhos, como confirmação para que ele continuasse.

Tudo começou meio incerto, apenas com alguns selares, até porque toda aquela situação era meio esquisita. Depois de alguns minutos fomos nos deixando levar. Nos beijávamos sem pressa, como se estivéssemos provando um do outro, provando de alguém que nunca achamos que iríamos sentir o gosto. Quando, finalmente, relaxamos levei os meus braços , que estavam ao lado do meu corpo, para seus ombros e os deixei apoiados ali. Logo, senti um dos seus pousarem na minha cintura.

Já estava ficando cansado dessa coisa lenta, ambos já haviam beijado outras pessoas, então para quê continuar nisso? Levei uma das minhas mãos para a nuca dele arranhando de leve, sentindo-o se arrepiar, e a pressionei para baixo, não tardando ao pedir passagem com a minha língua. Pude sentir ele sorrir em meio ao beijo, mas não aquele sorriso de quem está beijando quem gosta, mas aquele sorriso de quem falaria "olha só como você é apressado, quer tanto assim provar do meu gosto?". Mas ele sabia que se falasse iria começar outra briguinha infantil, então, apenas abriu a boca concedendo passagem.

E foi aí que eu comecei a mostrar não era só ele que poderia receber o título de "bom de beijo". Todas as pessoas que beijei ficaram muito mais do que satisfeitas – apesar de não serem tantas – . Percebi que ele não iria ficar muito para trás, logo o senti tentar dominar o ósculo, mas não deixaria. Aquela altura, eu já havia separado mais as pernas, o deixando se encaixar entre elas e ele colocado uma as mãos em minhas costas, pressionando ao encontro do seu tórax. E a outra, estava em minha coxa a apertando. Há! Eu sabia que ele não resistia às minhas preciosidades. Não havia como ficarmos mais colados e a sala estava cada vez mais quente, o beijo já estava voltado para o lado mais erótico. Ele chupava a minha língua com destreza e eu a dele, mordíamos os lábios um do outro. Na sala só poderia ser ouvido estalos e suspiros.

Caralho, eu não queria admitir, não queria mesmo, mas não dá. O beijo estava sendo muito melhor do que eu esperava, e pude constatar que beijar de piercing é bom e diferente. Gostei. Não vou dizer que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, mas negar que estava sendo bom seria uma mentira. E esse era um dos motivos de eu não querer que acabasse, o outro era simplesmente, mas uma vez, : o que diabos eu irei falar? Eu não posso ficar olhando para a cara dele e vazar ou falar "pois é né, agora, que já nos beijamos, podemos ir embora e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, então, adeus". Porém, nesse momento, eu não estava com muitas opções pois meus pulmões já gritavam por oxigênio. Lascou.

Percebi que ele também já estava precisando respirar, então o beijo foi se tornando mais lento até acabar. Eu ainda continuei com os olhos fechados, em busca de ar, mas ao ouvi-lo pigarrear, vi que não poderia continuar assim, então tomei coragem de abrir os olhos. Nós não havíamos nos distanciado tanto, então ele ainda estava entre as minhas pernas e com o rosto próximo ao meu. E ao olhar melhor, percebi que ele estava com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto. Esse idiota vai fazer algum comentário mais idiota ainda. Alguém me salva.

— Então... — Ele começou, ainda com aquele sorrisinho que eu estava com vontade de dar um soco, e teve a audácia de me puxar pela cintura, voltado a colar nossos corpos. — Já pode admitir que esse foi o melhor beijo da sua vida. — falou meio sussurrado e a vontade de dar um soco nele só aumentou.

— Como você pode se achar tanto, dumbo? — falei, revirando os olhos e empurrando-o para se descolar de mim — Quem te garante que eu já não fiquei com pessoas que beijam melhor?

— Só pelo que as pessoas dizem, após serem beijadas por mim.

— Mas é um —

Minha fala foi cortada pelo som do meu celular. Ao tirá-lo do bolso da calça, vi que era minha mãe ligando, ela provavelmente deveria estar me procurando. Atendi e olhei para frente e o Chanyeol me olhava com uma cara de "quem é?".

— Alô?

— Byun Baekhyun, onde você se meteu?

— Érr... Eu precisei dar uma saidinha do ginásio. — falei incerto

— Pois trate de voltar para cá, logo, eu já tenho que ir trabalhar!

—Sim, sim. Me desculpe, já vou voltar. — Ao terminar de falar, ouvi uma risadinha soprada, do que aquele poste com orelhas estava rindo? Quando percebi ele havia se aproximado de novo de mim, só dessa vez ele encostou os lábios em uma área não muito legal do meu corpo. Meu pescoço. Fudeu.

— Como você some e não me diz nada? Fiquei que nem uma louca te procurando! Nem os meninos sabiam aonde você estava!

— Desculpe, Ah! — Aquele filho da puta começou a beijar e morder o pior lugar possível. Que vontade de matar esse estrupício — Você está ficando louco?? — falei sussurrando para ele, e o que o idiota fez? Riu.

— Filho? Está tudo bem?

— Sim, está tudo ótimo. — falei e comecei a estapear aquele imbecil, eu ainda vou matá-lo.

—Certo... Mas, de qualquer forma, volte logo, eu tenho que ir trabalhar e você tem ficar com a Tae em casa.

— Ok, eu já estou indo. — Quando eu ia o chutar, o senti morder com mais força, ele me deu um chupão. UM CHUPÃO. Eu tive que morder o lábio inferior com força para não emitir nenhum som.

— Estarei no portão da escola te esperando, não demore.

— Ok. — disse e desliguei o celular, já pronto para matar aquele imbecil.

— Seu idiota! — praticamente gritei. — Que merda você pensa que está fazendo?? Você é tão burro que não percebeu que eu estava ao telefone?!

E mais uma vez o que ele fez? Riu.

— Deixa de ser estressadinho, baixinho. — disse ao pé do meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar, e ainda mordeu meu lóbulo.

— Seu filh — E, mais uma vez, ele me beijou, mas diferente da primeira vez não começou nada calmo. Ele já foi mordendo e sugando meu lábio para sua boca e, logo depois, já enfiou a língua dentro a minha.

Após alguns segundos, eu acordei para a realidade e o que eu fiz? Eu o empurrei e depois o esmurrei? O chutei? É claro que..não. Como o trouxa que sou, respondi a altura e foi uma loucura de línguas se chocando dentro e fora da boca. Deixei o celular na mesa e me agarrei nos fios castanhos escuros dele, os deixando uma bagunça. Como dessa vez foi mais intenso, logo precisamos parar para respirar e, quando nos distanciamos, tratei de puxar o cabelo dele para trás, ouvindo seus resmungos, tratei de começar a lamber e dar chupões em seu pescoço. Ele achava mesmo que eu seria o único a sair com o pescoço vermelho?

Quando terminei minha obra de arte soltei seus cabelos e ele logo voltou a olhar para mim. E essa foi a minha vez de sorrir.

— Pelo jeito, quem não resiste ao meu beijo é você.

— Até quando vão ficar me perguntando isso? — falei irritado. — Eu já disse que foi normal e pronto, se contentem com isso. — disse, pegando mais alguns salgadinhos. Já era de tarde e os meninos vieram aqui para casa para assistirmos algum filme qualquer pela tv e comermos besteiras. Mas eu sabia que eles tinham vindo mesmo era para me encher de perguntas sobre a minha ficada com o poste de orelhas, e eu já disse! O que eles queriam? Que eu detalhasse tudo?

— Você diz isso, mas os dois apareceram com os pescoços completamente vermelhos — o Luhan disse, dando um sorriso pervertido. — Com certeza, acabaram se empolgando!

— Normal, né... — disse Sehun, com um sorrisinho no rosto. — Mas, pelo que eu percebi, você gostou bastante. Quando cheguei, vocês dois estavam quase se comendo em cima daquela mesa. — Ele provocou, me fazendo arregalar os olhos.

— Como voc — Yah! Você foi lá na sala bisbilhotar? Oh Sehun! — falei, quase gritando, irritado. Já não bastava eu ter que beijar o Chanyeol, o outro ainda tinha que ir ver.

— Ah! Foi naquela hora que você disse que ia ao banheiro? — O Xiumin perguntou e o Sehun apenas meneou a cabeça positivamente, com aquele sorrisinho.

— Por que você não nos chamou?? — O Chen e o Luhan disseram alto, meio indignados.

— Se eu chamasse, vocês iriam fazer muito barulho do jeito que são curiosos, e iriam estragar tudo.

— Ainda bem que não chamou! Mas também não era para você ter ido, seu enxerido.

— Deixa de ser dramático, Baek, não é como se nós já não tivéssemos te visto ficando com alguém. E vocês também me viram ficando com o Jongin, então estamos quites.

Isso era verdade. Argh.

— Mas, meus caros, não fiquem tristes por não terem visto os dois pombinhos se pegando — O cara de porta disse pegando o celular do bolso da calça. Não é o que eu estou pensando, não é? — Tenho tudo gravado aqui.

O infeliz ainda gravou??? Não tô acreditando!

— OH SEHUN, VOCÊ GRAVOU? — falei gritando, já me preparando para pular nele e pegar o maldito celular, mas ele foi mais rápido, se levantando e correndo para trás do sofá rindo — SEHUN! APAGUE ISSO!

Os meninos começaram a rir, pedindo para ele mostrar a gravação e eu fiquei correndo em círculos, tentando pegar aquele idiota.

—Não vou apagar, não. Isso foi um acontecimento memorável. — Ele disse rindo.

— Memorável, meu rabo. Apaga isso, agora!

Enquanto eu estava dando uma de palhaço, correndo atrás dele e ele estava mexendo no celular e rindo, o que aquele filho de uma mãe estava fazendo? Depois de alguns segundos ouvi o celular dos meninos tocar, avisando que haviam recebido mensagem, não estou crendo. De repente, todos começam a rir. Aí, que vontade de matar aquele menino!

— Pelo jeito, o negócio estava bom, hein? — Ouvi o Jongdae falar, rindo. Ai, que raiva — Admita, logo, que você gostou!

E então, todos entraram na onda e ficaram me enchendo o saco, mereço isso? Mas eu não iria admitir nem sob pena de morte que gostei, eles que ficassem gastando saliva aí. Cansei de ficar pagando de palhaço e apenas desisti, sentando no sofá.

— Não sei para quê isso tudo, essa foi a primeira e última vez que nós tivemos esse tipo de contato.

— Cuidado, não, Baekhyun. A vida pode pregar peças... — falou Minseok, em forma de aviso, mas rindo.

— Não viaja não, Min, eu não vou ver mais aquele poste de orelhas. Nunca mais na minha vida!

2 meses depois

Após meus pais me deixarem na universidade e nos despedimos, fui direto para o dormitório. Agora lá seria minha nova casa. Enquanto andava pelo corredor procurando o número do meu quarto, ouvi meu celular tocar, e ao tirar do bolso, vi que era o Luhan.

— Oi, Lu!

— Oi, Baek, já chegou no dormitório?

— Já, sim. Estou procurando o meu quarto, agora.

— Queria que tivéssemos ficado no mesmo quarto.

—Eu também. Você já encontrou com quem vai dividi-lo?

—Já, sim, ele já estava aqui quando eu cheguei. Fiquei torcendo para ser alguém, pelo menos, legal e acho que minhas preces foram atendidas. — Ouvi alguém falar ao fundo e o Luhan rir — O nome dele é Tao, ele também é chinês, acho que vai gostar dele.

—Que sorte a sua, eu espero que o meu seja, no mínimo, organizado. Não estou afim de ter que ficar reclamando sobre roupas sujas jogadas pelo quarto e no banheiro.

Enquanto falava, percebi que o número do meu quarto era o próximo, após mais alguns passos, eu já estava na frente dele. Peguei na maçaneta, pronto para entrar, mas decidi olhar o nome da pessoa na plaquinha junto com a minha, pelo menos saberia o nome dela, se a encontrasse lá dentro. Ao botar os olhos na plaquinha, por ser em ordem alfabética, o meu nome estava em cima e ao ler o que estava em baixo, travei na hora. Não é possível, não, não.

— Baekhyun? Oi? Você está aí?

— Lu... Me salva.

Foi a última coisa que eu disse ao ouvir a porta abrir na minha frente e eu virar o rosto dando, de cara com aquele ser humano mais irritante que existe com um sorriso mais irritante ainda.

— Pelo jeito, você não vai se livrar tão cedo de mim, Byun.


End file.
